


One night in Bangcock and the world's your oyster

by Nenchen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Double Entendre, He tempted him some more, Highly Suggestive, M/M, Oysters, What happened after Aziraphale tempted Crowley to some oysters?, no real mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nenchen
Summary: "I hear he does remarkable things to oysters!"The Angel tempts the demon to dinner, which leads to both of them enjoying themselves very much for entirely different reasons.AKA Crowley chokes even though snakes physically can't choke.





	One night in Bangcock and the world's your oyster

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW its Bangkok! It was on purpose!!  
Alternative titles in the order my amazing Discord server came up with them:  
"slip n slide funride"  
"in which there are oysters" (by mads)  
"of oysters and rare pearls"  
"HEY NOW! YOURE AN OY STER" (yes this is all star. yes i am cursed)  
"An oysternatious experience" by AJ  
"Blue Oyster Cult" by Rorys awesome GF  
"Stars and oysters" (this was the one I thought up but then decided no we are going with stupid)
> 
> Which title would you have chosen? XD

  


They sit outside. It’s one of the last warm evenings before fall truly comes. The sun has already set, and the terrace of the restaurant is bathed in the dim, warm light from the candles on the tables. The night air is making the surrounding greens come to life and the aroma of plants and food mingle to a delectable scent in the air. If Crowley would look up, he could watch the stars, like he so often does, wondering about life. 

But he can’t look up, captivated instead by something immeasurably brighter and more beautiful and more fascinating. Aziraphlaes face looks as warm as the air, as the light and as his own laughter, warmed inside from the large quantities of wine they had shared. He seems kind of loose, just like his toga which had started shifting to show just a bit more skin. The dark glasses were once again proving their usefulness. And if Crowley licks his lips, surely that's only because he's chasing a bit of wine from his last drink. Aziraphale's story of a blessing gone south in the most hilarious way comes to a halt as the server brings out their oysters. Crowley has half a mind to be grumbly about it until he notices the change in the angel’s face.  
  
_Hunger._  
_Want._  
  
His eyes only focusing on the treat he grabs the first one, adding just a quick spritz of lemon before bringing it to his lips and opening them, slurping down the gooey mess. He closes his eyes with a sigh, so breathy it’s close to a moan, as he swallows, and Crowley can only helplessly stare at his bobbing throat. His face in something close to divine extasy. Quick as the snake Crowley's supposed to be, the angel grabs a new one and slides it into his mouth. His tongue licks the shell clean, following it back outside, as not to waste a single drop of the delicious food. Licking his lips he looks at Crowley and smiles. 

"My dear you simply must try them. Their salty taste is ever so pleasing, and the texture... that slide down your throat just feels delicious in the best way."

And Crowley’s hands grab one for himself, following the angels' command over his own even without looking. Because how could he turn away from that expectant smile? Mechanically guiding the shell to his own lips, he watches as Aziraphale grabs the next one, closes his eyes and swallows it with a face that silently screams of pleasure and a moan that speaks of the same out loud. 

Crowley chokes on his own. He, the snake made man, practiced in swallowing whatever he feels like, chokes because how could he not with this kind of distraction? And the angel, his angel, is quick to hold out some wine to soothe his aches (though they could never be soothed by wine, the ache he is feeling is going too deep, too far down to be mollified) and just says "Oh dear! Should I teach you how you can miracle away your gag reflex? It is most helpful."

If Crowley survives this evening, he is going to make oysters known far and wide. As aphrodisiac.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me energy to write! Leave some randomly generated words, keysmashes or your favorite line/part!
> 
> You can also visit me on tumblr on [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens)


End file.
